Their Charge
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Gwendal and Wolfram look after sick Conrad. Set right after Episode 41. Brother fluff.


Their Charge_  
_

A slight snore woke him. Gwendal sat up from bed to find Wolfram's empty and cold before looking towards his right to confirm his suspicions. He saw Wolfram asleep while sitting upright in a chair and Conrad still in bed in blue pyjamas that partially concealed his bandaged right arm. Remembering where the arrows pierced, Gwendal knew there was another wrapped around his abdomen, chest and shoulder and another around his right thigh.

Gwendal wished he could forget it all. Watching Conrad hovering near death while pierced by arrows and crying was even worse than seeing him sick and injured and barely escaped from death twenty years before.

Just after Yuri went back to Earth in Francia, Conrad collapsed on his hands and knees, panting. The whole Dai Shimarron and running away escapade had drained Conrad a great deal more than he had shown; what were worse, for the past two nights there were nightmares to endure. From the small cries and slight whimpers he heard now and then, Gwendal was certain Luttenberg had reared its ugly head again. The stern advisor was unsure how much worse it could get if Shinou denied their request.

Wolfram was sitting asleep- "I'm not asleep if that's what you're thinking, Aniiue," the blond whispered.

"Can't sleep?" Gwendal asked, getting up from bed. Green eyes opened then, "Someone has to make sure he doesn't run away again."

"Conrart's a man of his word," said Gwendal, pulling up a chair to Conrad's left.

A long span of silence followed as they watched their middle brother sleep. His strong chest slowly rising and falling with every breath he took. It was strange that he never snored, not that his brothers complained. Gwendal was glad it was dark as the moon shone upon Conrad's sleeping face. It made him look vulnerable and innocent, like any other sleeper. It was the only time of the day when he was truly at peace – even more so now he knew his family loved him; how precious he was to them.

Had Conrad been born an element user he would most likely have taken after Gunter because, in a way, he was very much like the Wind itself. One moment he was there, the next he wasn't. Yet, it was easy to imagine him with Earth affinity due to the fact that he was steady, sensible and strong like the Earth itself. Then, there was also his fluidity and calming presence like that of Water... and courage matching that of the raging Fire.

At that moment, neither Gwendal or Wolfram would rather have their brother any other way.

Suddenly, Conrad started thrashing slightly, moaning as if he was in pain. His eyelids tightened as his back arched. This time he let out a small yell.

"Hold him down!" Wolfram ordered in a voice Gwendal only ever heard Julia and Gisela used, but it was not the time for technicalities. He firmly held Conrad's thrashing form down as Wolfram did his best to apply healing maryoku while whispering soothing words into his ear which Gwendal was uncertain their brother could hear.

Conrad calmed down but he panted, very much in pain. Beads of sweat started to form as Wolfram placed a hand on his forehead.

"He burning up," Wolfram murmured. With practised ease, Wolfram threw the blanket off Conrad and started unbuttoning his pyjamas. Conrad groaned slightly from the loss of warmth and began to curl into a ball. Wolfram instantly ran a hand through his brother's dark brown hair. Conrad, while still being held firmly by Gwendal grabbed Wolfram's outstretched arm and whimpered slightly.

"Easy," Wolfram soothed, "easy..." as if he heard the blond, Conrad relaxed slightly. He held onto Wolfram's arm as if he never wanted to let go, somewhat using it as a form of anchor.

"We need to get his temperature down," Wolfram whispered, brushing thin brown hair that was already wet with sweat.

"I thought Yuri healed those wounds," Gwendal commented as he put on his overcoat.

"This fever isn't just from physical pain," Wolfram murmured, "Belal did something to him while he was there." He sighed then. "Either it's a lot worse than we thought or those dreams are taking a toll of him."

"I know," was all Gwendal said before he went out to get cold water and towel because Conrad did not seem to want to let Wolfram go. "Better tell the others as well," Wolfram said, "we can't leave Conrad alone."

_You don't need to tell me that_, Gwendal thought to himself as he left the room.

* * *

It somewhat surprised them when they learned that Wolfram had it under control. Gunter was not as surprised seeing Wolfram had once been Julia Von Wincott's student. When Gwendal got back, a lone candle was lit and hardly any noise was heard.

It seemed Wolfram had finally got Conrad to relax and had started to heal him the best he could with Healing Maryoku. Instead of the usual green healing radiance, it was orange. Conrad breathing had calmed to a normal breath of sleep though he still held on to the blond's arm.

"That jutsu..." Gwendal murmured, laying the basin of iced water down.

"It's my own," Wolfram explained, "it's not perfect since it's still under development but for now it helps to scan the systems in the body, while giving the patient warmth and soothing the pain at the same time. It's something Julia-sensei encouraged Gisela and me to build up. Gisela does not really have it because her element isn't fire. And I mostly use it to combat enemies." Gwendal nodded as he squeezed the cold soaked towel and started to wipe Conrad's hot face. "You should have been a Healer," he commented. Wolfram lowered his gaze; the orange radiance still glowed in his hand as Conrad moaned from the fever. "I should have been many things."

Silence greeted them. "The only thing I can do now is let go and move forward."

* * *

Voices...

He heard voices...

"_Conrad!" Wolfram called, "What are you doing? Conrad, don't you serve the Maoh and only the Maoh? You're breaking your oath. My brother is not irresponsible!" _

"_Conrart!" Gwendal yelled, "Jump!"_

_"It's all right," he heard Gwendal's voice soothing, "I got you, I got you..."_

_They were pulling him away…_

_Then, there was pain... images... people getting hurt... and darkness..._

_The warm blood running down his face. Why was he seeing Luttenberg again?_

"_Easy, easy…" a voice gently called from the darkness, accompanied by soothing pulse that was pushing the pain and the fear away, "easy... we got you... we got you..."_

Then cold… sudden icy cold spread throughout his body… he could hardly move…

Then it was hot… boiling hot…

A hand brushed through his hair soothingly as someone whispered, "We need to get his temperature down."

He reached out and felt an arm...

Someone else murmured. "I thought Yuri healed those wounds."

_Why were those voices familiar? Why was the word 'Yuri' familiar?_

Then, warmth… soothing warmth… lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

A bright light shone into his consciousness.

"Ow..." he moaned. He looked to his left and found a blond head on the side. Said blond's hand was gripping his own as if he never wanted to let go. Conrad vaguely wondered why he felt heavy and disoriented. Wolfram had bags under his eyes and he looked utterly exhausted. His blurred train of thought was stopped as the door opened with a light and swift squeak.

Conrad inhaled sharply as the cold wind came in taking away the comfortable warmth from him.

"Sorry," said a gentle voice as he cold wind disappeared soon as it came, "I didn't realise you were awake." As he started to warm up again, Conrad squinted into the darkness to find Gwendal'sfudge form hovering over him.

"What happened?" he finally murmured, his voice slurred.

"You had a high fever last night," said Gwendal as he gently laid the palm of his hand on Conrad's forehead, "Still quite warm."

"This should lessen the muscle pains," Gwendal said, "Don't move." He gently lifted Conrad's head and a placed the painkillers on his tongue before helping holding a glass of water to his lips.

Water never tasted so good to Conrad as Gwendal helped him take little sips at a time. "You'll have to sleep this off-" Gwendal started when he heard a sharp intake of air. He looked down at Conrad with confusion. Brown eyes were looking at him then, frightened.

Fear was no longer something that Gwendal would associate with Conrad, but lately fear had become a constant companion. Dreams seem to worsen the fear...

"Luttenberg again?"

Conrad nodded.

Gwendal sighed and gently lay the cool wash cloth against his brother's forehead, "You should tell us these things."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Gwendal said firmly, "the next time you do something like that without telling me, then you'll be sorry."

"But I was– Nngh!" Pain shot through his body, "I-I couldn't..." he panted.

Gwendal sighed softly. Conrad did not have to go through this now… The younger man was scared and all alone in Dai Shimarron. He reached out, gently pushing back his brother's brown hair in a slow motion. "Shh..." he soothed, "just go back to sleep, Connie..."

Conrad felt his eyes closing unwillingly... in some ways he was frightened; frightened to go back to sleep... Gwendal's fingers soothingly massaged his scalp. "No one's angry with you for being afraid..." he continued soothingly, "We're not going to leave you alone, you understand?"

"Hai..." Conrad whispered. His eyes drooped further as exhaustion overcame all sense to stay awake. He wanted to believe he was safe but couldn't. He felt weak, if Dai Shimarron were to attack in order to get him back… how would he face Yuri afterward?

"Yosak, Huber, Wolfram... Gunter... even me..." Gwendal murmured, "we won't let Dai Shimarron near you... we won't let anything happen to you... you're safe..."

Safe... That was all Conrad needed to hear, as he allowed his eyes to close. Both his brothers holding his hands... Gunter, Huber and Yosak were in the next cabin... Yes... he was safe...

Conrad let go... and relaxed.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" he murmured, "You and Wolf?"

"Yes..." Gwendal murmured, squeezing his brother's hand in comfort, "we're here..."

Conrad sighed tiredly as darkness consumed him once again, this time however, it brought safety and comfort and a promise to return home - with his brothers.


End file.
